Freak Like Me
by balladsinthebluegrass
Summary: Rick and Michonne try something new. A one-shot written for Richonne Smut Week.


Rick mashed his lips against Michonne's neck, sucking on the soft skin there. He wanted to imprint her flesh with his desire. Her back was pressed close to his chest, and his rock-hard dick was parked directly between the cheeks of her voluptuous ass. Impatiently, she grasped the headboard and wiggled that ass. Rick knew what that meant; he'd been on the receiving end of that wiggle many times since they became lovers three months ago. It meant that she wanted him inside her, now. Yet, he made her wait. He took hold of her cheeks, luxuriating in the feel of them in his hands, so round and firm. His fingers slid around to her pussy, teasing her lips and clit with a feather-light touch from his fingertips. Hesitantly, his other hand moved a bit north of there, gently exploring the delicate skin around her anus, anxious to see how she would receive it. She took it well, moaning and rolling her ass against his pelvis.

Her voice was breathy as she commanded, "Fuck me, Rick! Fuck me _hard_!"

He bit his lip and thrust a little, rubbing the sensitive skin of his head against her ass again. He wanted something from her tonight, something different, something he had never requested from Lori, even in all their years of marriage. She had been too conservative for him to even bother asking; he would have just been shot down. Yet he knew instinctively that he could ask Michonne for just about anything, and she would understand him. Still, he paused, and if she had been facing him, she would have seen how tentative his expression was. He wasn't at all sure how to go about asking for what he wanted.

She sensed his indecisiveness and half-turned towards him. "What is it, baby?" she asked, her voice heavy with lust as she used the pet name they reserved for the bedroom. She had learned over these few weeks that while he was confident in barking orders to people, he had difficulty expressing his desires in the bedroom. It wasn't that he couldn't _do_ some amazing feats in bed; he'd proven his stamina and flexibility many times. He just struggled when it came to _talking about_ it.

Rick's hands came up to her breasts, cupping them in his palms as he lightly squeezed her tender globes. His breath was hot against her cheek as he murmured, "I'd like to try something." The word come out as _sumthan'_ , the Southern accent in his voice was so strong. She delighted in the way that accent got stronger when he was really turned on.

"Anything," she assured him before turning her head enough to capture his mouth in a kiss. She said against his lips, "Name it."

He grasped her by the hips, his strong hands pulling her ass up against his erection. He rubbed his swollen, dripping head against her anus, drawing it downward until he reached her perineum, then back up again. "I want you here," he confessed.

"Yeah?" She gave him a smile to put him at ease. "Have you ever had anal sex before?"

"No." That was always the answer when he wanted them to try something new.

"Let's do it," Michonne replied enthusiastically, and she felt Rick smile against her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her in an appreciative embrace. "But," she cautioned. "We're going to need a couple of things."

"Sure, tell me and I'll get 'em," he volunteered eagerly.

She bit her lip. "Well, the first thing we need is lubricant. My own won't be enough. But we don't have any."

Sheepishly, he leaned down and reached far under the bed to pull out a bottle of lubricant he had hidden there. "Remember that run we went on last week? The pharmacy?"

"Yeah, that place was a gold mine," she recalled. "I don't know why no one had gotten to it before we did."

"Must have been the wall-to-wall walkers. Not that that's a problem for us. Anyways, I picked it up there."

She gave him a lascivious smile as she reached down to stroke his length. "This has been on your mind for a while, hasn't it?"

His eyes fluttered closed in response to the pleasure that her skillful fingers were giving him. "Mm-hmm," he admitted.

"Now we just need a condom," Michonne continued, not ceasing her slow, deliberate pumping of his cock.

It was hard to concentrate while she was doing that. "Sure, but why?" he asked. "I can't get you pregnant back there."

"It's for your benefit, not mine. It'll keep you clean and healthy."

"Oh, right," he nodded as he reached into the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve one. Tearing it open, she bent to put it on him, but not before giving the head of his dick a kiss and a lick. He shivered. He contemplated asking for a blow-job instead, her tongue felt so good, but she had the condom on him before he could get the words out. Liberally applying the lubricant, she slicked first his rubber-sheathed cock, then between her cheeks. She bent over on all fours, and Rick gasped a little at the sight of her ass in the air for him. If they got to spend the next fifty years together, he would never get accustomed to that sight.

"You'll have to let me do the work at first," she instructed him. "Then go easy on me, okay?"

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I promise," he said tenderly. As he straightened up and positioned himself behind her tantalizing ass, his core trembled with excitement. She was actually letting him do this, and he was filled with awe and appreciation of her. _I don't know how I got so lucky, to have this woman,_ he thought.

She aligned his long, hard dick with her anus, then gentle pushed herself backwards onto him. Moving so slowly that it was agonizing for him, she backed her ass up just until his head was inside her. She moaned and stopped, burying her face in the pillow. "Does it hurt?" he asked anxiously. "We can stop."

"Yeah, it hurts," she groaned. "But damn, it feels _good,_ too." Rick's manhood was of slightly larger than average size, perfectly serviceable at other times, but just then, he felt absolutely enormous as she pushed herself onto him. "Just... just give me a minute," she panted. Rick's expression reflected the doubt and uncertainty he felt, but he stayed still as she commanded. And before long, she was backing that ass up onto him again, inch by inch, until he was finally buried balls-deep inside her narrow canal. He had always thought her pussy was good and snug around him, but this was something else altogether. Her ass was so tight around his length that he could barely breathe or think. He had to stay still, fully encased in her, for several minutes. If he moved, he was going to lose control entirely. For her part, she groaned and writhed beneath him, frantically rubbing her clit with the fingers of one hand. Such direct stimulation was the only way she could handle being stretched so far around him.

Finally, she visibly relaxed as her body became accustomed to this new reality. He also felt that he could perhaps move without immediately climaxing. He drew his length out of her, careful to leave his head inside. He wasn't sure he would be able to get back in again, otherwise. Slowly, cautiously, he pushed into her. She cried out and gripped the pillow harder, but before he could even ask, she gasped, "No, don't stop, please, God, don't stop. You feel fuckin' _huge,_ Rick!" Involuntarily, pride and lust swelled in his chest, and he gave her a deep, hard thrust. "Fuck!" she practically screamed. "Fuck, you're gonna kill me!"

He leaned over her back, sweetly caressing her face, and murmured, "Shit, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

When she caught her breath, she reminded him, "Easy, you have to go easy."

 _Damn it, I forgot my promise,_ he chastised himself. From then on, he was careful to thrust slowly, and his throbbing cock ached with the need to get off. She was so tight, it was difficult to even move in and out of her at all. _Please come soon,_ he prayed silently. But a few more thrusts were all she needed. Her dripping-wet fingers massaged her own clit until she shattered around him, gasping loudly. "Oh, shit, yeeeeeees," she moaned. "Rick, fuck, oh my fucking god, Riiiiiiick, fuck yes!"

Even as he stood at the threshold of his own climax, he grinned. He couldn't help himself when she talked like that. He bent over her and found her lips with his. With his cock deep in her ass and his tongue down her throat, he came hard. He shook violently against her as he gripped a breast in one of his strong hands, the other wrapping around her neck, holding her mouth in place against his. She had never felt so consumed in all her life.

When the last shudder of rapture finished running through his body, he moved to pull out, but she stopped him with an urgent command. "You have to let me do it," she groaned, and he immediately halted. Slowly, she separated their bodies, sliding her ass up his length until just his head was still inside her. With a sigh, she pulled away, and her anus closed up as soon as his still-erect cock was out.

She collapsed onto the mattress, resting on her stomach. Rick sat down beside her and caressed her sweat-soaked back. "Is it okay?" he asked anxiously. While it was an experience like none he had had before, he was very concerned that this had been a bad idea, after all. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

"Are you joking?" she relied sleepily. "It was amazing." Her eyes slid shut as he kissed her forehead and got to his feet. "You wore me out, though. Come back to bed."

"I will," he assured her. "As soon as I clean up."

As Rick stood in the shower of the adjoining bathroom, washing away the traces of their lovemaking, Michonne opened the shower door and joined him. She wrapped her toned arms around his muscular waist, then tilted her head for a long, deep kiss. "I love you," she murmured.

"Mmm," he sighed deeply in satisfaction. "I love you, too."


End file.
